It can be dangerous to drive a vehcile with fogged up side view mirrors and/or side windows because the driver has an obstructed view of the traffic and can accidentally maneuver his/her vehicle in a manner to cause an accident. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a system that would provide a defrosting mechanism in the form of an air stream directed against the side view mirror of a vehicle as well as an air stream directed agaisnt the side window of the vehicle adjacent to the side view mirror. Because differing weather conditions can require different defogging air streams to achieve a maximum defogging effect. It would be further desirable to have a side view mirror and side window defogger system for vehicles that further included one or more adjustment mechanisms to allow the user to optimize the defogging air streams directed toward the side view mirror and the side window.